<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for a rp partner^¬^ by FairyGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377374">Looking for a rp partner^¬^</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyGemini/pseuds/FairyGemini'>FairyGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Dom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Dom/sub, F/F, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyGemini/pseuds/FairyGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for a rp partner^¬^</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! </p><p>Through this I'm looking for someone who would like to play a sub!Widow/dom!Tracer rp with me, someone to be the Lena to my Amélie!</p><p>I'm very open about plot or universes you'd like to do or we can figure out something together.</p><p>I would love to write on discord so if you're interessed, feel free to drop your tag down below❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>